


Reassembled (Walking it Off)

by whovianawholock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Age of Ultron Fix-It, Everybody Lives, Quicksilver Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing. May evolve into a full story at some point if I can think of something to do with it. We'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassembled (Walking it Off)

Steve Rogers looked down at the current team of Avengers. Clint Barton, SHIELD agent and partially deaf sharpshooter; Hawkeye. Natasha Romanov, former Russian super spy, now SHIELD super spy; Black Widow. Sam Wilson, Steve's friend, fellow veteran, and slower running partner; Falcon. Wanda Maximoff, HYDRA experiment turned powerful hero; Scarlet Witch. The Vision... Steve still wasn't really sure how to describe Vision yet. Tony was off doing doing Lord knows what, probably building things that Steve couldn't even begin to comprehend. They still hadn't found Bruce, and Natasha was about to leave to look for him. Steve had his suspicions about those two. Thor had gone home to Asgard for the time being, but he'd arranged to visit in a month or so.

Steve shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and stood up straighter. "Avengers, a-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open, followed by soft footsteps that echoed in the large, mostly empty room.

Everyone turned to look, and Steve's eyes widened at seeing none other than Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's twin brother, whom they all had presumed dead after he had saved Clint's life in the tail end of the battle with Ultron.

Pietro offered them all a bright grin, and Steve saw Clint wink at him knowingly. He'd definitely had something to do with this.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Pietro said as he limped over to his sister. "I was 'walking it off'."


End file.
